


Stray Towards the Light

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Humor, JayTim Week 2016, M/M, Pre-Slash, Redemption, Romance, Stray Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin finds out about a robbery happening across town and with no one else available to help, Stray decides to step up to the plate.<br/>-------------<br/>Day Six of JayTim Week 2016: Redemption</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Towards the Light

“What are you up to, little bat?” The sound of Stray’s voice coming from somewhere above Jason almost made him jump out of his skin, but he stopped himself at the last second and turned to see Stray hanging upside down from the drapes behind him. “How did you get up there?”

“Climbed. Thought I’d get a workout in while I waited for you to finish whatever you’re doing, but I got bored. Hurry up and finish so we can play.”

“How is that a workout?”

“I’d say I’m surprised you’ve never heard of aerial ribbon workouts, but the Bat doesn’t seem like the type to branch out from workouts that involve fighting or lifting weights. You should come with mom and I sometime. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Something tells me you’d spend most of the time laughing at me. I’m not exactly flexible.”

A coy smile appeared on Stray’s face as he gracefully spun down the drapes until his face was even with Jason’s. “That’s what practice is for, little bat. You’re about to miss your target.”

“Dang it.”

Jason spun around just in time to catch his target heading through the hallway directly across from where he had been hiding in the shadows. His instincts kicked in just in time for him to grapple across the gap between the two sides with his feet in front of him so they collided with the man’s head. A loud thud rang through the otherwise empty mansion followed by the man grunting in pain and the sound of his boots shuffling against the wood floor. Dazed eyes turned their gaze on Jason right before the man’s face twisted into a sneer and he slammed into Jason.

The man’s full weight was too much for Jason to resist so he went with the tackle and used the momentum to kick the man off him. He rolled easily to his feet and was ready for when the man threw a punch headed directly for his face. Jason slammed the palm of his hand directly into his nose after he deflected the punch, causing a loud, crunching sound when his nose gave way under the pressure. The man stumbled back with his hands cupped over his nose as he spluttered out curses angrily in Jason’s direction.

“What the hell do you want?”

“I don’t want anything. Batman, on the other hand, wants to know what your boss is planning to do with that experimental tech you were about to steal.”

“So he sent his little sidekick to do his dirty work?”

As quickly as he could, Jason grabbed one of the man’s arms and twisted it so it was behind the man’s back at an awkward angle. “I’d tell me what I want to know if I were you.”

“Fine. I don’t get paid enough to deal with you hero types. He’s got another hit planned for some valuable information at a federal building on the other side of town. This was just supposed to be a diversion. Clearly, the Bat didn’t think it was worth his time.”

“What building?”

“He doesn’t tell me all his plans.”

“Which building?” Jason twisted the man’s arm a bit more after his question for emphasis.

“Okay, okay! Some research facility. I don’t remember the name of it. It’s near the old Gotham bank. What are you going to do to me now?”

“This.”

Jason pulled his fist back then brought it down hard on the man’s temple so he ended up unconscious at his feet. He quickly pulled out a zip tie and bound the man’s hands together so he wouldn’t be able to call for help if he woke up before the police showed up. Just as he was standing up, a pair of feet landed on the floor behind him so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. Fingers walked along his shoulders causing a shiver to run down his spine and a pair of lips brushed against his ear.

“What’s going through your head, little bat? Please tell me it’s not something ridiculous like trying to stop them by yourself. I’ll add a little cherry on top if that’ll sweeten the deal.”

“Someone has to do it.”

Stray spun around him so Jason had to look directly into his insanely blue eyes that were accented by winged eyeliner. “What about that other one? The mouthy one.”

“He’s in Blüdhaven. He wouldn’t be able to get here in time.”

“What about Bats? Surely he isn’t so busy he can’t deal with his own problem.”

“There’s been a lead on another case that’s more important than this is. I can handle it on my own.”

“You’re an idiot. They’ll be expecting the Bat and when they get you they’ll kill you without even batting an eye. You’re just collateral damage in their eyes. If they’re smart, they’ll think to use you as bait to catch him before they kill you.”

“I can’t just stand by and do nothing, while they get what they want.”

“You heroes are so frustrating. You don’t have to put your life on the line every time some villain is about to get their way. Cut your losses while you still can. Better that, than losing a head.”

“People could die.”

“People die all the time. That’s life.”

“That doesn’t mean people have to die unnecessarily. I’m going to stop them from getting whatever it is they’re after.” Jason spun on his heels and started to walk away, but stopped when something hit the back of his head hard enough to twinge. “What was that for?”

“I am a thief. I steal things for a living. I don’t live in some fancy mansion on the outskirts of town with my rich adoptive father and play hero every night. I do what I have to, to get by. I’m not you. I’m no hero, but there’s no way I’m letting you go by yourself to what is obviously a trap.”

“You’re not as bad as you like to pretend to be.”

“No need for flattery. I know exactly what I am. Come on. I told mom I’d be back before morning.”

* * *

 

The research facility loomed ominously over the two teens as they stood on the rooftop of a nearby building. It was much taller than all the buildings around it and looked much newer than the others as well. The name of the facility was emblazed in neon on the front with a fancy logo in the background that looked vague familiar to Jason. Every side of it was covered in large windows that were probably made of bullet proof glass.

“So how would you get in?”

Even with the cowl covering up the top part of his face, Jason could tell that Stray was raising his eyebrows at him. “You think I can come up with a better plan to get in than you can?”

“You’re the professional thief. It’s what you do for a living.”

Stray smirked proudly, then turned his attention back to the building in front of him with a calculating eye. He walked along the edge of the rooftop a couple of times and angled his head in different directions much like a cat. Jason tried to keep his attention focused on where Stray was looking, but his eyes kept wondering further down the thief’s body. His hips swayed tantalizingly with every step he took and there was a confidence about the way he stood that was extremely distracting.

“It’d be easy to get in through the garage, but we’d have to take out the security cameras so they couldn’t see us coming if they left someone in the security office. The roof access door would be best, then we get to the security room and figure out where they are.”

“Roof it is.”

“Does that fancy grappler of yours go that high?”

Instead of verbally responding to his question, Jason grabbed Stray by the waist and shot his grappler towards the roof of the facility. The grappler snapped tight and Jason pushed the button that automatically pulled them up along the wire. Stray’s arms wrapped tightly around Jason’s neck like he was scared of falling, but when Jason looked over the other boy was smiling down at the ground below. When they got close to the top Jason swung their bodies so they would land on the roof instead of being stuck dangling on the side.

“That was so much fun. Almost as much fun as stealing things.”

“You’ve got a really messed up scale there, Stray.”

“Everybody has a hobby.” Noiselessly, Stray walked across the rooftop to the one door and jiggled the handle experimentally before pulling something out of a pouch on his belt. “I bet you normally kick these things down. I’d like to see that someday. I’m sure it’s very impressive.”

“I can pick a lock.”

“Not as fast as me.”

The door to the facility swung open revealing a dimly lit stairwell that led down to the lower levels of the building. “Bats first.”

“Where is the security office usually located in a building like this?”

“You think I know everything?”

“Yes.”

“Flattery, cute. Typically, somewhere around the tenth floor. Closer to the bottom levels, but not so low they don’t have easy access to the top floors.”

“You up for another ride?”

“So many fancy toys.” Stray stood on the stairwell railing next to Jason and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck again. “You sure know how to spoil a boy.”

“Just hold on.”

The grappler dug into the ceiling easily and held on tightly even after Jason gave it a couple of very hefty tugs. After making sure the grappler was on the right setting, Jason stepped off the railing and started lowering them quickly to the bottom floors. He slowed down the descent when the numbers by the doors started to have ones in front of them, until he stopped the grappler completely on the tenth floor. With a swing of his legs, Jason swung them over the railing and right by the door marked floor ten in large white numbers.

“It’ll be isolated to one section of the floor away from any cubicles. Odds are it’ll have a solid door instead of one made out of glass.”

“Like that one.”

“Perfect.”

The door opened with a small creak after Jason turned the handled and revealed a surprisingly empty room full of monitors. Stray strode over to the computer that must control all the monitors and started typing something onto it. His eyes flicked from screen to screen before he found whatever he was looking for and motioned Jason over to him. All the screens now had the same couple of images of a group of men going through a lab on the floor directly above them.

“Twelve of them, two of us. Should be more of a fair fight than normal.”

“You stay here. I can take care of this.”

“I didn’t come all this way to just sit by, while you do all the fun stuff.”

“Your mom will kill me if something happens to you.”

A dangerous smile appeared on Stray’s face as he pulled out a whip similar to the one Jason always saw Selena using. “I can take care of myself, little bat. Worry about yourself.”

* * *

 

The sound of a whip snapping through the air reached Jason’s ears just as he slammed his boot into the side of one of the thugs’ face. Their head yanked around, then they fell to the floor and didn’t move a single inch to try to get back up. Jason made sure to press on their shoulder experimentally with his boot to double check, then turned his attention back to the fight when they didn’t move. He was greeted with an amazing view of Stray taking down three thugs at once without even looking like he broke a sweat. There was a grin plastered on his face as he got a hold of another thug with his whip and pulled them into his already balled up fist.

“Enjoying the show?” Somehow, Stray jumped high enough to wrap his legs around a guy’s neck and used his momentum to pull him to the ground. “I thought you bats were supposed to be more useful.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you were born to fight.”

“Behind you.”

A fist appeared in the corner of Jason’s vision as he rolled out of the way of the attack Stray had warned him about. He grabbed onto the arm and pulled the person’s body around so they slammed directly into a desk nearby. They fell to their knees with a groan, then landed unmoving on the floor after Jason banged their head into the desk. When he turned back around, Stray was lounging on one of the desks looking incredibly bored.

“Finally finished?”

“Thanks for the warning.”

Stray shrugged his shoulders, then stretched his body out unhurriedly with a content sigh and shifted his gaze to the men on the floor. “Shouldn’t you do something with them?”

“You already called the police.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I know you tripped the alarm while we were in the security office. The police will be here any minute.”

“Did not. These buffoons probably did that when they got here.”

“How does it feel to stop a thief, instead of be one?”

“Well,” Stray slid off the desk, then slinked over to where Jason was standing and wrapped his arms around his neck. “it’s much more invigorating than I thought it was going to be. Don’t think that means I’m going to be joining your little Justice League, but I might be convinced to help every once and a while. Especially, if I get to work with such a handsome, little bat.”

“You’re a flirt.”

“Am I still a flirt if I plan on following through?”

Plush lips covered Jason’s before he even had the chance to comprehend whatever it was Stray had just said. Jason would never consider himself an expert on kissing, but he knew Stray was an exceptional kisser. His toes were practically curling in his boots from the pleasure spiking through him at the simple press of lips. A wet tongue slipped across the seam of his mouth and had him clutching at the narrow hips of the boy kissing him.

“Tim.”

“What?”

 A playful grin was plastered on Stray’s face as he slowly started backing away from where Jason was left dumbstruck. “That’s my name, little bat. Make sure you don’t forget it. I’d hate to think I’m forgettable.”

“Right, Tim.”

“That sounds wonderful. This has been fun, but I’ve got to go before the police show up. We’ll have to do this again soon, Jason.”

“How-”

“Bats may be the world’s greatest detective, but I see all. Night.”

Watching Stray run out of the room without making a single sound left a bittersweet taste in Jason’s mouth. The boy played like he wasn’t worthy of redemption, but after tonight there was no doubt in Jason’s mind that Stray was just like his mother. He might play the part of an uncaring thief, but under the facade he cared more than most people ever would. Bruce always talked about sparing villains so they got the chance to change their path and Jason was sure tonight was the first step for Stray. For Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting close to the end of JayTim Week and it's be an absolute blast! Look for my last fic tomorrow and I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
